Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a latch for a container. More particularly, this patent relates to an insulated shipping container having a pivoting latch.
Description of the Related Art
Typical rubber draw-latches pivot perpendicularly to the mounting face, allowing the latch to be left in a position where it can project beyond the container's footprint and become damaged. There is a need for a latch that pivots in a flat plane about its mounting point within a recessed pocket, so that the latch does not project beyond the footprint of the container when the lid is in the open or closed positions. This minimizes the possibility of it becoming entangled and then damaged. The disclosure addresses this need.